Painted on my heart
by LiraWM
Summary: "It had always been the same for last couple of months, whenever he tried to drift into sleep her eyes found a way to get a hold of his mind" - Based on some of the dialogues of 60 seconds. Prize for Acosta Perez Jose


It had been a rough day. As he threw himself over the mattress he started to wonder when exactly life had gotten so difficult. Was this what all the grown ups called maturing? Or was just his particular case? Arnold shook his head and closed his eyes. There was no point in looking for reasoning in something he could not avoid. The only thing left was to endure. Feeling his body going limp and his mind numb, he opted for a quick nap before heading out once again. But once he closed his eyes the image of two sparkling sapphire blinking slowly at him bombarded him.

He opened his eyes lazily and sighed, it had always been the same picture for last couple of months. Whenever he tried to drift into sleep her eyes found a way to get a hold of his mind. He still couldn't understand why she still held such power over him. It had been two years. Why now? This didn't happen when they split up, it didn't make sense that now her eyes came to haunt him whenever he found a second of peace.

Finding futile and pointless his attempts to rest, he turned over his bed and sat on the border of it. Gazing at the skylight on top of him, watching the few clouds waltz across the night sky. Scratching the back of his head he stood up and headed to his wardrobe, picking a black shirt and matching trousers. Once he was changed, he gave an approving look at the mirror and took his keys and wallet. Deciding it was better to arrive earlier and keep his mind busy rather than torture himself with images of sapphire eyes. So locking the door and taking his leather jacket he headed out.  
>The bar he worked on was nearly packed, so heading to the back and pinching his card he took his apron and made his way to the bar. Having the last shift had its perks, the people was already drunk and more open to leave huge tips. The only downfall, aside closing and cleaning the whole mess at the end of the night, was the people left were always the brokenhearted and as the bartender was expected of him to listen and offer advice. He chuckled mentally, who would have thought that his phycology degree would be used in this way. Somehow he suspected it was the twisted way of life to mock him. But it didn't matter; it helped to pay the bills and the student loans.<p>

The first couple of hours flew by as the crew grew scarce and the regulars popped in for refreshment. Arnold greeted the familiar faces as he started to prepare their particular drinks. As usual there was a double Scotch on the rocks waiting for Gary, poor fellow, a cheating wife and three kids to raise. Gary thanked him once he spotted the amber liquid shining on the counter, tipping Arnold a ten and sitting on the stroll, milking the glass. The vodka tonic was reserved for the lady of the house, Monique. She was a lawyer, on her late 30's, still kept her beauty but everything was shadowed by her inability to hold a relationship for more than a pair of weeks. Arnold pushed her drink to her thin and long fingers; she smiled at him as she passed him a twenty. Arnold thanked her with a nod as he prepared the last drink, a white Russian for Joe. The guy seemed he didn't belong at all in a place like that; he was young, rich and a terrific dresser. He could easily get into the most exclusive bars in town, instead he opted for this middle class bar. Arnold at first thought it was due to the ambiance and the people, but as he passed the drink to him and Joe gave him a fifty and a shameless wink, Arnold knew he was the reason Joe was still there.

The night went smoothly like usual, the three of them pouring their souls to Arnold and asking him for advice. And just like always he offered the same piece of advice, he told Gary it was time to leave his wife, Monique to stop evolving his life around men and just enjoy life and for Joe… well he always faked he had a problem so he could have an excuse to talk to him. But it didn't matter; Arnold liked to listen to each of them even if they didn't go along with his advices. It helped to kill a couple of hours. And just like every night the regulars left around 3 in the morning, tipping him once again before bidding their farewells.

Arnold knelt behind the counter, pulling out a cleaned rag so he could start cleaning the bar. Just as he was ready to pull out the atomizer he heard the door open. Repressing the urge to groan in anger, he turned around with a soft smile, ready to receive the new costumer. It was a woman, a tall slender one, her blonde hair was shaped into a messy mane giving the appearance of having it styled in dreadlocks. Her blue eyes were framed by a light shade of black eyeliner. She was wearing a pair of tight worn out jeans along with black tall leather boots and sleeveless shirt, giving it a perfect view of a tattoo in form of a dragon on her left upper arm near the shoulder. She blinked lazily at him before making her way to the empty stroll in front of him.

"Jack Daniel's" she said, placing her right elbow on top of the bar.

Arnold blinked a couple of times before putting his brain back into functioning, he turned and took a shot glass, filling it with the amber liquid and passing it to her. She drank it in one gulp and motioned him to fill it once again. Arnold obliged and poured her another one. That kept on going until the bottle was half empty. She closed her eyes and placed her elbows on top of the bar, resting her forehead on her right hand, rubbing it gently with her fingers.

"Looks like you had a rough day" Arnold said as he picked up a glass and started to rub a clean rag inside of it.

She opened her eyes slowly, piercing him with her stare. Arnold felt his throat went dry and for a moment his mind disconnected. A tiny spark glistened on the corner of her eyes as her lips pulled slightly into a smile.

"You have no idea" she responded.

Arnold remembered how to breath as he kept on rubbing the glass, trying to focus on something else aside the woman in front of him. Sensing this, she arched her right eyebrow and smirked, apparently finding funny his distress. Arnold gulped and excused himself as he placed the already clean glass back into its place on the back. Entertained the woman rested her chin on top of her right hand and bended a little to the front. Arnold took a peek from the mirror behind the glasses, their eyes met once again.

He cleared his throat as he opened a package of cocktail peanuts and poured them into a crystal bowl. Turning he placed the snack between them as he served a shot of Jack Daniel's for himself. As he took the glass and drank it in one gulp, he noticed that her eyes were following all his moves. Arnold felt his cheeks burn, he didn't know if it was due to the drink or the attention he was getting. Nevertheless he coughed, feeling the warmth of the drink rasping his throat.

"Still looking amazing" he blurted without looking up and gesturing to the woman in front of him.

"While you…" she paused, making him look up "still look like a bible salesman"

He smirked and reached out, daringly touching her forehead "You're cured"

She chucked "It will take more than that to heal me"

They stood like that, gazing into each other's eyes for a minute or so, until Arnold broke the eye contact an excused himself by starting to clean up the bar. He heard her taking a couple of peanuts and eating them silently, while watching him with her piercing blue eyes. Arnold gulped, finding it hard to breath he cleared his throat.

"Business in town?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

She nodded as she took another couple of peanuts with her right hand, popping into her mouth. Arnold nodded in response as he headed to the corner, taking the broom from there and starting to swipe the floor.

"When are you leaving?" he questioned as he cleaned near the spot she was taking.

"Tomorrow" she responded as she stretched her back just like a cat.

Arnold nodded once again as he kept on sweeping the floor and picking the dirt, tossing it to the dumpster. Taking the dirty rag and washing it on the faucet behind him, he continued cleaning the bar.

"So…" she said, making Arnold stop cleaning and meeting her eyes. There she was, biting her lower lip and staring straight into his. "You seeing anybody?"

"No" Arnold responded as he resumed his cleaning activity. Once he was done with the bar, and after placing the rag into a bucket near his feet, he looked up. "No" he repeated as he placed his hands on top of the bar in front of her "I had a girl once" he continued staring straight into her blue eyes "She was great".

She hummed, looking down and avoiding his stare "So…" she paused, looking up for a split second then back down again "If she was so great, why did you leave her?"

Arnold sighed "I did ask you to come with me"

"No, you asked me to be a different person" she responded, facing him.

Once again they entered in a staring contest, trying to prove who could last the longest. For a split second her eyes drifted just to look up once again, this time however her eyes were sincere. Arnold gulped, he had forgotten just how big and clear her eyes were. She closed her eyes and sighed, standing up from the stroll she started to look for something in her right pocket. Arnold rushed and placed a hand on top of her upper arm, she looked at his hand then back up at him. He only shook his head.

"It's on the house" he said smiling.

She knitted her eyebrows for a second then smirked, giving a slight nod. Arnold pronounced his smirk. Daringly he started to rub her arm, she didn't do anything to stop him. Instead she just looked at his movement with caution. Arnold half closed his eyes, glancing at the clock on the wall he noted it was past 4.

"Wait here" he said as he broke the link between them, walking to the back of the bar. Picking up his things and heading back to the bar. Just like he told her, she stayed there waiting for him. He smiled satisfied that this time she did obliged instead of running away.

Once the place was safely locked, both started to stroll on the sidewalk. From time to time, he caught her eyes glancing over to his. In those occasions Arnold smirked but did nothing else. Instead he just enjoyed the presence of her next to him. It didn't take long before they were outside his building. He took out his keys and in one swift motion he opened the door and took her right hand with his. She didn't pull it away, instead she let him guide her. The place wasn't big so when they reached the last door of the hallway, and after some struggle on the door, he finally let her in.

He didn't have the chance to turn on the lights before he felt her pressing him against the door. He closed her eyes, inhaling her scent that emanated from her hairs. Arnold started to play with her hairs with his right hand, while the left one rested peacefully on her back. It wasn't long before her fingers started to play with his shirts, unbuttoning it. Arnold sighed delighted, remembering just how skillful she was. Letting her get rid of his shirt, he started to copy her moves by playing the hem of her shirt, caressing the exposed skin, making her sigh. Pleased by this he started to pull the shirt and with one swift motion, he discarded the garment to the floor. Exposed she pressed her chest against his, it was then when he felt grateful she had never liked using bras.

Trying hard to keep his spirit composed, Arnold started to rub the back of her with both hands as he softly kissed her hair. She mimicked his moves by rubbing the middle back of him as she rested her face on the crook of his neck. Before he could know what was happening, her lips had made her way to his neck and were giving gentle butterfly kisses along it. Arnold sighed pleased, arching his neck so she could have better access. He was enjoying himself that he failed to hear what she said. He opened his eyes.

"Sorry… what did you say?" he asked in an apologetic tone.

"I said why did you leave?"

Arnold bit his lower lip, he scratched the back of his neck with his right hand. He looked down and found her piercing blue eyes. He sighed.

"I didn't want to see people get hurt" he paused for a second, taking her chin with his right thumb "I just wanted you to slow down"

"Well, I couldn't" she responded with a defiant tone "'Cause I wasn't ready"

"But you're clean now" he spoke gently.

"Yeah, I am" she responded in a soft tone. Resting her face on top of his chest. She continued, "Because it wasn't the same without you"

Arnold nodded, taking her face with both of his hands and tilting it gently. He took in her image, those emblematic sapphire orbs. Gazing straight at him, breaking the few wall he had built during the years. Those eyes that with one look managed to carve themselves into the depths of his mind. He bended a little, she closed her eyes expecting the inevitable. Before his lips made contact with hers he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Stay" he said in a soft tone.

She opened her eyes and blinked lazily at him, he sensed she was about to respond to him so he interrupted her by placing his right thumb on top of her lips, caressing them. She closed her eyes for what it seemed eternity, before opening them slowly to meet his. Arnold caught a spark on the corner of her eyes, he didn't need to hear the answer to know what that spark meant. Instead he took her face and hushed to him, brushing his lips gently on top of hers. It still was the same electric spark he always felt whenever they kissed, and feeling at home he felt a little daring. Biting her lower lip she gasped and taking this opportunity he made her mouth his, introducing his tongue and setting camp inside of it. After a minute of constant struggle and due to the lack air, he broke the kiss.

"Please" he said caressing her chin with his right thumb.

She bit her lower lip, taking a step to the back, breaking the bond and crossing her arms over her chest. She blinked lazily, analyzing his face. He always felt exposed with that stare, but this time he didn't care. His intentions were sincere and clear. He wanted her, badly. Now it all rested on her decision. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Whatever floats your boat, Football-Head"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I certainly didn't know how to name this, but in the end I decided to name it after the song that inspired me to do it. So here it is :D hope you like it Jose ^^ the winner of Senorita :D


End file.
